Flying Without Wings
by CruxisCrystal
Summary: One Year has passed since Clark accepted his destiny and garbed himself in red and Blue.  Lois Lane gets the story of the centuary and sends Lex to jail however people with money find ways around the system...
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so this is set just after season 8. Obviously i don't know what happens in season 8 as of course i am not phsycic. However i am going to tell you what happens in MY season 8 to make up this story._

_Lana dies at the beginning at the hands of Lex who then leaves Smallville for "good". Clark obviously mourns the death of his beloved but there is not much time for him to mourn as Zod returns in his kryptonian form to seek his revenge on Kal-El. After a clash Zod makes off with Lois Lane in order to produce an heir, Obviously Clark goes and rescues her. His feelings for her throughout the series grow quite significantly, though they still argue ALL the time. Clark rescues her and since this is Smallville world she has no recollection of the events. Clark however has to deal with the fact he's starting to get serious feelings for her. That's when Lex comes back and it looks as though he is going all out on 33.1. Lois gets some seriously classified information (which will be disclosed thoughout the story) which she keeps to herself as it is not enough to write her hard hitting expose of Luthorcorp. Clark gets a job at the Planet thanks to a favour from Perry White who is the new editor. Lois and Perry clash over something petty and she takes a leave of abscence to proove she can get a story that will knock his socks off. She moves to Gotham and has been working on a series of stories...until this one comes along..._

_Okay so i hope you like this. I'm hoping it's good. And If it's not. I don't care ahahaha I had fun writting it! _

**_Disclaimer: I don't own it. Smallville or superman or anything that is worth any money._**

* * *

**_Chapter One _**

**_One Year Ago_**

Lois Lane left her apartment in Gotham City huffily, the cold was really beginning to get to her. She'd been here all of six months and she'd seen about three days of sunshine. It was December 25th and she was fully expecting Chloe to arrive shortly. However life was never easy for a reporter. Someone had phoned her with a tip to where Batman might be.

She buttoned her duffle coat to the neck and placed her hands in her pockets. Gotham wasn't exactly the safest of places to be wandering. The crime rate was higher than any other place she'd ever visited and twice in the past month she'd been held at gun point. It was ridiculous.

The factory wasn't far from where she lived however and within a few minutes she was there and already she could see the men. Men piling what looked like crates of something very large and heavy into a lorry.

Lois frowned, she was going to have to phone Chloe and let her know to just let herself in. As she took out her phone however a hand grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the shadows. She could feel her heart beating hard within her chest and she tried to struggle but whomever it was had a tight hold over her. A leather garbed hand was covering her mouth.

The moments seemed to fly by and as they did a man walked just in front of them. They were shielded by the darkness, the man couldn't see them. Lois could see him though. Lex Luthor was wearing what looked like a cloak. Fear flooded her and she tried to swallow.

"I'll let you go. If you promise not to scream." Lois summoned her courage and nodded. Immediately she felt the arms release her and she was once again able to breathe. She turned and she swallowed…Batman.

"W-why is Lex Luthor here?" Lois demanded not even bothering to ask what was going on, "Why is he here?!"

"Is that who it is?" Batman growled pushing Lois aside, "You'd best get yourself home. No doubt you will be missed."

"I live alone." Lois hissed, "And I-"

"Listen I don't care why you are here or who you live with but if you don't leave I cannot be held responsible for what happens." He looked down at Lois severely his eyes narrowed, "If you value your life you will leave now."

"Lex Luthor doesn't scare me." Lois growled clenching her fists, "What is it with men in thinking that they have to protect women?"

"Suit yourself." Batman said after a few moments, he seemed to be sizing her up, "So that's Lex Luthor?"

"Yes." Lois said with a tight smile, "And I'd watch your back-"

"Trust me miss…I know how to handle Lex Luthor." He placed a hand on her shoulder before turning. Lois' eyes twinkled slightly and she immediately took out her phone. There was no way Lex was going to get out of this one. She wanted a shot of him. And perhaps one or two of Batman.

Slowly she slid from within the shadows and towards the factory again where Batman had entered. Lois frowned glancing up at the fence in front of her looking for some way to get in. This could be her big break, Perry at the Planet had been on her back for a story to prove her worth…it would mean the end of the freelancing and back to the Planet.

Back to Metropolis. Back home, Clark's last message had sort of brought her back to reality. She looked around the men seemed to be in the warehouse again. She looked to the ground in frustration and her eyes found a small gap between the wire fence and the ground. She could totally slip through that.

She lay herself flat on the cold ground the snow soaking her jacket. With a sigh she realised she was going to have to take it off to get through. She pulled off the brown jacket to reveal a festive jumper, it was blue with a snowman on the front. Mrs Kent had sent it from Smallville.

"Here goes nothing." Lois muttered her heart pounding still in her chest. She lowered herself to the ground again the cold snow causing shivers to trickle down her back. She slid herself through the hole the tips of her hair getting suitably damp.

With a resounding sigh she pushed herself off of the ground brushing the snow off of her jumper. Her eyes were on the entrance to the factory, slowly she raised her phone up in front of her and took a quick snap of the front of the building.

This was going to be fun. And besides she knew how to be sneaky she'd spied so many times it was starting to become second nature to her. Slowly she moved forward her head down, she slid behind a crate in the entrance of the factory and found herself in a great position to take some pictures.

Bruce Wayne rolled his eyes beneath his mask and sat himself down on the rafters. He knew not forcing that girl to go home would wind up biting him on the ass. However he had to sit it out for the moment lest everything else be completely compromised for the sake of one head strong girl.

"Why so glum?" Came a voice no louder than a whisper to his left. Bruce merely shrugged and pointed in the direction of Lois Lane who was taking some highly compromising shots of Luthor. A sharp intake of breath followed and Bruce ventured a glance at the Green Arrow who was watching her intently and with an expression of deep trouble.

"You know her Oliver?" Bruce asked looking up at him with a smirk on his face, "Cause you look like you've just seen a ghost…"

"Clark is going to have kittens." Oliver whispered sitting down, "That…that is Lois Lane."

"She's certainly a looker. Why was it again that she dumped you?"

"I dumped her because I…"

"Was in love with her?" Bruce ventured, "Broads have that effect on the best of men." Bruce let out a low laugh, "Is she seeing anyone?"

"No…not at the moment. But she's infatuated with Superman-"

"Did someone say my name?" Oliver and Bruce turned to see the amused face of Clark staring back at them. Bruce smirked noticeably through the mask and he spoke in long drawling tones.

"We were talking about a certain reporter who is trying to scoop the Luthor story." Batman indicated where Lois was crouched snapping as many pictures of Lex as her phone would hold.

Clark turned and looked down, his eyes lingered on her for a moment before he shook his head, "Is it just me or is that woman oblivious to danger?"

"We need to make sure she gets out-" A sudden noise rang out. It was a jingle of some description…and it was coming from where Lois was crouched.

"What is _that_?" Demanded Lex angrily his eyes darting to the crate where Lois was now cursing her Cousin's timing and her own stupidity. Of all the things to forget, your phone wasn't the best thing.

It was Lex that was storming towards the crate and Lois hastily stashed her phone in her pocket. Clark made to move but Oliver shook his head. They needed to wait before exposing themselves.

"Lois Lane?" Lex asked smoothly, "Well this is a surprise." Lex pulled a gun from his jacket pocket, a small pistol. Lois felt her lips tug back in a snarl like a dogs and she stood up her hands raised.

"Wandered a bit far from Metropolis, eh Lex?" Lois taunted. She'd never really been one for keeping her mouth shut. Especially in the presence of Lex Luthor. Her mind was on those massive crates though. She'd seen inside. Lex was transporting people.

"What exactly did you think you could accomplish by coming here?" Lex said taking a step or two towards her his gun still pointed at her head. Lois didn't flinch though, she'd been in slightly dangerous situations before.

"I got a tip." Lois said with a smile remembering her encounter with Batman, "Thought it might be in my best interest to follow it."

"Well you were wrong on that account weren't you Lois?" Lex purred his lip curling into a smile, "And if you look around, there's not superman to save you this time is there?"

Lex closed the distance between them and pushed the gun into her side. Lois winced but stood her ground her eyes still determined.

"No. You're right Lex…Superman isn't here." Lois smirked, "Just me."

Clark was at his wits end, he turned to Oliver and Bruce his eyes narrowed. He couldn't just leave her like that.

"Don't think about it." Bruce said in a low voice, "He's not going to kill her." Clark shook his head and watched as Lex leaned in to whisper something in her ear. Straining himself Clark listened.

"I know Superman's biggest weakness." His breath on her ear caused tingles to fall down her back and she stiffened. Clark knew she knew what it was…she'd had only a few encounters with Superman but it was something that had come up.

"D-do you?" Lois said in a quivering voice, there was no hiding the fear in her voice, "If you're going to kill me I'd do it now Lex. Because if I live long enough to get out of this…You'd better get used to wearing an orange jumpsuit."

"What do you know?" Lex demanded suddenly taking a step back, "You have absolutely nothing. A couple of pictures maybe, but nothing incriminating at all."

The men around them laughed and Lois smiled, "You have people in those crates. I've got the pictures. I'm assuming Level 33.1 is still in operation?"

It was obvious by the look on his face he hadn't expected that answer. Lex lowered his gun and pulled Lois to him, "That is very dangerous knowledge for you to ha-"

He was cut off however, an explosion near the back of the warehouse caused him to release her. Clark grinned and he was off, within seconds Lois was in his arms. Her reaction was more than a little amusing. She seemed confused for a second and the look of dawning comprehension made him chuckle.

"Superman!" She gasped breathlessly as he lay her on the rafters where Oliver stood perched with his bow. Lois looked from one to the other and then down where Batman was fighting off some of the men.

"I kind of hoped you might have learnt to stay out of trouble Miss Lane." Clark said with a smile.

"But that would mean I wouldn't get to see you." Her eyes twinkled slightly and Oliver snorted as he knocked out another thug. Clark beamed at her before speeding towards Lex.

"Luthor!" Superman boomed as Lex made for his get away car. Lex turned to Clark with a slightly mystified look.

"Ah…I wondered if you would show." Lex said huskily, "Seems Lois Lane can't seem to go anywhere without her own personal hero coming after her."

Clark gave him a half smile, he'd saved Lois three times in the year he'd been superman. Not exactly her own personal hero.

"Luthor. I'd not move another muscle if I were you." Clark boomed making to move forward but something stopped him. He began to feel dizzy and light-headed as though he'd taken one too many shots. In Lex's hand he held a small green stone.

"Just in case." Lex said with a smile as Clark crumpled to the ground. He took a couple of steps towards him and Lois screamed out.

"No!" Her voice was breaking as she leaned over the rafters. Oliver turned and saw Lex place the rock on his back and pull out his gun again pointing it at Clark's head. Oliver grabbed his bow and arrow and aimed for the rock on Clark's back. Flawlessly he hit it and it went flying into the air.

A red blur flew past them and grabbed it. The Flash had now entered the fray. In the blink of an eye Clark was standing up again and he had Lex held above him by the collar.

"Good try Luthor. But nothing can hold me back." Oliver grinned and turned to Lois who was regarding him suspiciously.

"Thank you." She said shakily turning back to where Clark was, "The world needs people like him."

"You mean to say…_you_…need people like him?" Oliver said slightly stiffly.

"I've never liked you." Lois said glaring at him but deep inside agreeing with him. Instead she watched as Superman flew to where she sat. She smiled warmly at him.

Lex was unconsciousness, "Miss Lane can I give you a lift home?" Oliver winked at Clark before walking carefully along the rafters and through a small window at the back.

"If you insist." Lois said with a playful smile he lifted her with ease into his arms and took off leaving Batman and The Flash to clean up.

"I don't think you should publish this story Miss Lane." Clark said quietly as they arrived outside of her apartment building. Lois smiled slightly and shrugged, still in his arms.

"Why not?" She said with a grin, "It'll put him away for a long time."

"He'll find a way around it. He always does." Clark stammered, "I just don't want to see you get hurt Miss Lane."

"I won't get hurt." Lois whispered, "As long as you are around, I feel safer than I have in a long time."

"Miss Lane…"

"It's Lois." She said gently her eyes looking deep into his. There was something familiar about them. Something she couldn't place. She'd never really taken the time to look into the eyes of her saviour. Her guardian angel.

"Lois, I can't be there all the time." Clark frowned and he looked into her eyes his heart racing. He felt odd. Something was weird about this. He was still holding her, "I don't want…I worry about you."

Lois shook her head her eyes misting slightly and they were both leaning in. Clark wasn't even thinking. This was slightly strange, he'd thought about kissing her many times before. She was in his arms, snowflakes sticking to her hair and looking more beautiful than he'd ever seen her.

She could feel his breath on her lips and she opened them slightly, they were almost connected. The noise of the door opening suddenly caused them to part before they could finish it…or start it.

"Oh my god…" Lois and Clark turned round to see Chloe watching them. Clark immediately lowered Lois to the ground gently and she looked a little sad.

"Will I see you around?" She asked her eyes on his. He smiled warmly at her and nodded at Chloe who looked as though she was going to laugh out loud at any moment.

"I'll always be around Miss…Lois." And with that he was off. Lois ran out into the middle of the street and watched as he disappeared into the night.

"Wow." Chloe said breathlessly, "You two almost-"

"What's going on?" Came a voice from behind Chloe. Both Lois and Chloe spun round to see Clark standing at the door looking a little flustered, "Ah there she is…late for her own party."

"You were just early Smallville" Lois said with a grin, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a story to tell."


	2. Chapter 2

_Well I updated a LOT sooner than i thought i would. However i'm hoping that updates will be more spaced out in future...if i EVER get a job and venture out of the house where i have taken refuge in of late. Thank you for all the reviews guys i promise to reply to them ASAP once my computer starts speeding up. I bet this will take a while to load..._

_Anyway if you don't understand a year has passed since Chapter One. It's a few days before Christmas and chaos insues...DUN DUN DUN! _

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville. I think it might own me. But i don't own it or Superman._**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Smallville_**

"It's been a year!" Lois yelled angrily as she and Clark pulled up outside the planet. Clark eyed her wearily from his position in the drivers seat as she continued to rant, "He's been in prison one bloody year! And already…despite everything…ONE YEAR!"

"I know Lois." Clark said soothingly, "It's not fair."

"Damn straight." Lois said pushing her door open so vehemently it nearly fell off, "I mean after everything I gave that damned judge he still sees fit to let him off." Clark winced as she slammed the door in his face.

He really wished he hadn't turned on the radio as they had driven to work, although he liked to know everything this little piece of news was not something that really eased his mind. It had been a year since Lois had provided the evidence for the case against Lex and published her expose. Through out the whole thing Clark had been on tender hooks and now it looked as though Lex was free as a bird. And Lois…the girl who put him away was in a hysterical state.

Clark slid out of the car slamming the door shut behind him watching her carefully, she was still speaking angrily her hands flying in the air her face contorted in rage. A smile couldn't help but creep onto his face, there was something rather sweet about her when she was angry.

"Smallville?!" Clark focused on her words again and nodded, "Were you even listening to me?"

"Of course I was Lois." Clark said as she rounded on him pushing the button for the elevator, "Lois are you alright?"

"I'm absolutely fine Smallville." She said glaring at him, "Absolutely fine and dandy. I feel like I'm walking on air. What makes you ask?"

"You haven't called me Smallville for a few months now." Clark said adjusting his glasses as they boarded the lift, "So I assumed you were-"

"Livid?" She demanded leaning against the wall her eyes on the back of his head, "Yes I bloody well am Smallville."

"See there you go again Lois-"

"He's not getting away with it." Lois said darkly, "I won't let him. No one pulls a gun on me and gets away with it."

"Lois don't you think you should just leave it?"

"You sound just like Superman." Lois spat her eyes narrowed at him, "If I didn't know you were a girl under your farm boy looks, I'd suspect you were the same person."

Clark bit his lip to stop laughing, which Lois seemed to mistake for something completely different and it seemed to deflate her slightly, "Sorry Clark." She said in a mumble, "I didn't mean to attack your manhood. It's just been a bad morning."

The elevator doors opened and a lot of things happened at once. Jimmy came running to the pair who were just leaving the lift, Perry bellowed Lois' name from across the office and Chloe tripped over her own feet trying to get to Lois and Clark.

"LANE!" Perry called again and Lois rolled her eyes at Clark. Jimmy mouthed something that neither Clark nor Lois could make out and Chloe approached looking ashen faced.

Lois merely offered them all a smile and threw her loose curls behind her head and strode past the rest of the employees as she made her way to Perry's office.

"Is she alright CK?" Jimmy asked with a furtive look at Lois as she shamefully entered Perry's office.

"Of course she's not Jimmy." Chloe said softly, "In fact she's less than alright." Jimmy frowned at Chloe, she seemed oblivious however and she turned her questions to Clark, "How is she Clark?"

"She's a complete mess Chloe." Clark admitted, he sighed and wandered over to his desk. Jimmy had dispersed but Chloe was still with him.

"Lex won't be pleased will he?" Chloe whispered sitting a top Clark's desk a dark expression on her face. Clark shook his head and pulled out a folder.

"I don't care." Clark said, "If he thinks he's going to lay a finger on her he's very wrong."

"You can't be there all the time Clark." Chloe chastised, "As much as I know you'd like to be."

"Chloe!" Clark said spinning round to make sure no one had heard her. He knew it had been a mistake letting Chloe know about his feelings for her cousin.

"All I'm saying Clark is that Lois isn't going to let this go…and Lex is going to be after blood." Chloe cast a fearful look at Perry's office, "Perry is very worried about her too. I was talking with him earlier on."

"Well Superman is going to be keeping a vigilant eye on Miss Lane."

"Clark…" Chloe said in a low groan, "You know how long it took for her to get over her infatuation with Superman…"

"Well sometimes circumstances cause people to take drastic action…and maybe it isn't a bad thing." Clark grinned, "I've been thinking about her a lot Chloe."

"I know you have but now is not the best time for her and Superman to be seen as the new super couple again." Chloe gave him a pitying look, "Listen what she needs now is her friends and some subtle discouragement from chasing any more Luthor centric stories."

"Come on Chloe…that's like discouraging Jimmy from his video games." Chloe laughed a little, a tinge of red burning at her cheeks as she stared fondly at Jimmy who was at that very moment trying to put film into a very reluctant camera.

Clark chuckled and Chloe turned to him with an indignant expression on her face, "What?" She demanded her nose wrinkled up in confusion.

"If you wanted him any more I think you might explode." Clark said amusedly leaning back on his chair smugly.

"Jimmy and I finished a long time ago Clark." Chloe chastised, "I have no interest in him anymore."

"Sure." Clark said as Lois stormed out of Perry's office her face darkened in fury, "Oh god. He's angered the beast."

"Do you know what that self righteous bastard said?!" Lois demanded rounding on both Chloe and Clark who each wished the ground would swallow them up.

When nobody said anything she let out a loud growl of frustration, "He said that I should take time off!" Clark and Chloe merely looked at each other, "So I told him that taking time off wouldn't stop Lex Luthor killing me and that I intended to finish this. Excuse me if I refuse to live in fear."

"Lois…" Chloe slid of the desk and watched her cousin carefully, "Maybe you should leave the Lex thing alone. One of these days justice will be served."

"And who's going to serve it?" Lois said folding her arms, "Superman? Lex Luthor knows his weakness! He'd just get himself hurt."

"Superman can look after himself Lois." Clark said awkwardly, "He's a big boy."

"I know that better than anyone Smallville." Lois said offhandedly her eyes still on Chloe. Clark merely shrugged and stood up also, "I'm not letting Lex Luthor intimidate me into hiding."

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure that's the best outlook on this situation but perhaps angering him further isn't the best option." Chloe said fairly running a hand exasperatedly through her hair.

"Listen I'm not going to stand here and argue with anyone." Lois said quietly, "I'm going to go to my desk and attempt to sort this out."

Clark and Chloe watched as she sat herself down at her desk and leaned her head in her hands.

"She is not being rational." Clark said angrily, "You know…maybe I should go and see Lex?"

"That's not a good idea Clark." Chloe said angrily, "Between you and her you could write a book of all the stupid things NOT to do in the face of Luthor."

"This coming from you?" Clark said shrewdly peering at her from over the top of his glasses.

"God you two are made for each other." Chloe hissed, a phone rang from behind them and it became apparent that it was Lois'. Clark and Chloe watched as she picked up the phone.

"Lois Lane." They moved towards her desk where they could listen in with ease, "Yes, I heard." Her lips were tightened and her eyes narrowed, "I seriously don't think I'd be the best choice…he asked for me himself…Maybe I don't want to…there are a lot of other journalists at the Planet…fine, me and my partner will be there." With that she hung up a smile spread across her face.

"Yes…" Chloe groaned she had a rather interesting look on her face, half way between madness and excitement. Lois stood up and practically skipped towards Clark.

"Looks like we have a date for tomorrow night Clarkie!" She said draping her arms over his neck and smiling up at him. Clark had problems swallowing and he raised an eyebrow, "You and I have been invited to the charity ball at Luthor mansion."

"Oh god Lois…" Clark said tiredly, "Was that…"

"Lex asked for me specifically Clark!" Lois gushed removing her hands leaving Clark feeling just a little bit dazed.

"Lois will you please think about that for a second. Why on earth would Lex invite you?" Chloe said shaking her head, "Lex Luthor is dangerous!"

"Well so am I, this gives me an excellent opportunity to find out what he's up to." Lois said grinning ear to ear, "Are you forgetting what he did to you Chloe?"

"Of course I haven't…" Chloe trailed off and looked away, "That doesn't mean I condone you throwing yourself in harms way."

"I'll be fine." Lois said with a small laugh, "I'll have Clarkie-boy with me!" And with that she was heading back to Perry's office.

"Does nothing faze her?" Clark demanded slamming his fist on the desk causing a crack to show on the woodwork. Chloe placed a hand on Clark's shoulder and shrugged.

"Just watch her like a hawk." She said with a sad smile turning away and heading back to her desk. Clark shook his head and also returned to his desk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Lois grabbed her bag and grabbed Clark's arm, "Come on Smallville I need to get my beauty sleep for tomorrow."

Clark rolled his eyes and pulled on his jacket. There was no arguing with her Perry had already tried. He was definitely not looking forward to visiting Smallville tomorrow.

He and Lois would be staying at the farm. His mother was in Washington so they'd have the place to themselves. Clark really doubted that a week would do them any good. Perry had agreed to let her go to the ball as long as she took some time off.

So it was a week in Smallville and they were leaving tonight. Of course Clark was driving to allow Lois to rest up before her big evening the next day. Clark couldn't help but dread the upcoming week as he was going to have to go on hiatus as Superman. Luckily for him however a few well remembered favours resulted in a couple of members from the Justice League taking his place.

"Come on Smallville crack a smile." Lois said cheerily as they pulled up outside her apartment building. She pushed the door open and blew him a sarcastic kiss, "I'll be ten minutes…just need to pack my case."

"I'm not waiting out in the car." Clark said indignantly stepping out onto the frosty ground, "It's too cold." He lied. In all honesty he just didn't feel right about letting her anywhere on her own.

"Well maybe you should get your heater fixed." Lois said sarcastically taking her key out of her purse and entering the building.

"And maybe you could give me some money to do so." Clark said with a laugh, "After all I'm starting to feel like your personal escort."

"Don't pretend you hate it Clark." Lois said with a sly smile approaching her door.

"Oh it's always been my life's dream." Clark said with an eye roll. Lois' flat was as tidy as it always was. Dirty dishes lay scattered throughout the kitchen and empty glasses sat on the coffee table opposite her sofa and in front of the TV.

"Take a seat Clark." Lois said grabbing a pair of jeans that lay atop the back of the couch, "Don't worry they are clean." Lois said sarcastically at Clark's raised eyebrow. With that she vanished into the bedroom.

Clark sighed and glanced idly at her book shelf. She had a feeling that he might need some reading material whilst he waited. Approaching it he scanned the books, "Who Needs Men." "Men Are From Venus" And a ominous red folder. It was good to see she was expanding her reading.

Clark decided to go with the red folder. At least that way he might save his sanity. The folder wasn't very thick, he opened it slowly and immediately let out a low groan. Superman, Superman and Superman. Pictures and articles about himself.

Clark grimaced and closed the folder…looks like Chloe was wrong about _that_ infatuation being over. Placing it carefully back into place Clark threw himself onto the sofa. It made him horribly sick to think he was jealous of himself.

At that point Lois decided to show face. In her hands she had an absolutely massive suitcase, she struggled through the door with it her hair a mess and her face wrinkled in confusion.

Why was he jealous over Lois? Because she didn't give a damn what other people thought. Because she made him feel like he was special, like what he did made a difference.

"Hang on Clark. Just gotta check my voicemail." She threw herself beside Clark and leaned over him to her phone where she pushed the playback button.

"You have one new message." The automatic voice said with less emotion than a dead monkey, "Lois…" Both Lois and Clark turned to the phone, Lois sat up and took a deep breath. Lex Luthor's voice was unmistakeable, "I am exceptionally glad to hear you accepted my invitation. I think it's time we _forgot_ the past. It's time for mending bridges, I hope you don't hold a grudge, I know I don't." Lois leaned back against the pillows of her couch and for the first time she looked tired, "Well I guess we can talk tomorrow."

Clark watched her for a second before he spoke, "Lois…"

"It's bull isn't it Clark?" She said steadily still looking to the ceiling refusing to look Clark in the eyes, "He's so full of it."

"He's not going to hurt you Lois." Clark said gently, "I'm going to be there the whole time."

Lois ventured a glance at Clark and she kept eye contact for a few moments before speaking, "Thanks Clark."

"Of course, if you'd rather we stayed here…"

Lois laughed and stood up, "Nice try Clark. But I think it's time for me to nip this in the bud. If I don't go it's immediately showing my weakness."

"Of course. I forgot how stubborn you can be sometimes." Clark said with a sigh standing up also and shoving her gently in the direction of the door. Clark bent low and picked up her case, "To Smallville I guess."

"What about your stuff?" Lois asked quietly turning to him over her shoulder, "Or are you going in the buff tomorrow night?"

"You wish Lois…" Clark said with a smirk leaning past her and pulling the handle behind her back allowing her to leave first, "My tux is at the farm."

"Alright farm boy, let's do this." Lois said watching him carefully, "Lex Luthor is going to regret the day he crossed Lois Lane."


	3. Chapter 3

**Took me a long time to come up with how to do this chapter. And I gotta new job! But I have three days off a week and it shouldn't effect writing. J Okay you may have one or two iffy moments in this chapter but read my note at the bottom AFTER reading the chapter. It should explain it. I hope. Thankyoooo all for the awesome comments!!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Tequila**_

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Clark mumbled under his breath as he and Lois entered the ballroom. They had been greeted at the door by a couple of the body guards Clark recognized from his many visits to the mansion. They had both glared at him for a moment before putting on some façade. Obviously Lex had them warned he might show.

"Shut up Smallville and get yourself some vodka or something." Lois hissed in reply taking a brief look around the room which was decorated with possibly the most expensive decorations Clark had ever seen. Fountains were scattered here and there and large crystal snowflakes hung from the ceiling. Ice sculptures were also abundant.

"I'm driving Lois. If you haven't forgotten it's illegal for me to drink and drive." Lois seemed to ignore this comment and had wandered a little ahead of Clark. No doubt heading for the open bar which awaited her. Clark sighed his eyes giving her a brief and subtle once over. She looked beautiful, her dress was of black silk with ivory embroidery on the bottom which trailed the ground gently, Her long brown hair was in a tight twist on the back of her head. Clark had been utterly taken aback.

What had astounded him the most though had been how little effort she had put into it. She had woken literally half an hour before they had left, and after one more quick scan he came to the conclusion she was the most beautiful girl in the room. Clark was so lost in his thoughts he never even heard her call to him, "Clark!"

She stormed over to him and grabbed his arm, causing him to jump, "Earth to Smallville!" She waved her hand in front of his face and he shook his head wearily.

"Sorry Lois." He said quietly and calmly.

"You're a freak you know that?" Lois snapped, "What planet are you from anyway?" Clark smirked and she turned her hand sliding down to his wrist and she dragged him behind her. Clark felt uneasy, he recognized some of the faces in the room and it didn't really ease his worries.

A smile crept onto Clark's face as they arrived at the bar. Trust Lois to deal with stress in _this_ way. Clark watched hopelessly as the bar keep brought her six shots of something Clark had never even heard of and a triple Vodka and coke.

"Six shots Lois?" Clark asked shrewdly as she downed the first one, "Are you sure getting completely wasted is the best way to deal with this?"

"I'm only having three." Lois said as she placed the shot glass down on the table again, "The other three are for you."

"I'm not drinking." Clark said stiffly, drink didn't affect him and he really didn't want to have to explain that to anyone. His job was the designated driver.

"Geez Clark," Lois said after downing her second, "I can't drink them all…" She looked down at them wistfully, "I guess I'll just have to-"

"I'd happily take them if this young man doesn't want them." Came a curt and polite voice from behind Clark, a familiar voice. Clark turned and he met eyes with a good friend, a great friend in fact. One who should be in Metropolis at that very moment.

"Bruce Wayne." Lois said with a grin, Clark's eyes darted towards Lois. She knew him? It was then Clark realised. Bruce was rather famous in Gotham, she'd lived in Gotham for quite some time, "I didn't think someone such as yourself would take part in such activities."

Bruce placed a hand on Clark's shoulder and leaned past him his hand closing around one of the shot glasses. Clark could do nothing but stare as he winked at Lois and downed it in one not even wincing at the strength of the thing. And Clark could see it in Lois' eyes. She was interested. Clark glared at Bruce and took a deep breath, "I'll be back in a minute." He said stiffly as Bruce polished off his last shot.

Lois turned to Clark and she looked for a minute a little desperate, "W-why?" She cleared her throat and smirked, "Where you off too?"

"The men's room Lois." Clark said with a laugh, "I'll be back in a moment."

He had started away when a firm hand landed on his shoulder, "I'll join you." Came Bruce's voice, he had a jovial look on his face. Clark merely looked ahead of him.

"So you and Lane?" Bruce said quietly, "It's about time." Taking a deep breath Clark turned to his friend as they headed to the bathroom.

"No. I'm here because I'm her partner." Clark said carefully. Bruce merely shrugged and patted him on the back.

"Listen Clark, she's a big girl." Bruce's eyes darted towards her, "And I know I'm hardly the person to be giving you relationship advice -"

"Then don't." Clark said sadly, "Listen Bruce…I thought you were supposed to be in Metropolis."

"And I was. Oliver and I _had_ to show face." Bruce said fairly, "Besides Bart and AC are running the show and I've sent in a little help of my own."

"And that is?" Clark said sceptically, surveying Bruce with growing anger.

"Let's just say a little bird is going to keep an eye on things for me-"

"Not Robin." Clark groaned, "I thought you said he was a nuisance."

"He is but he's also very able." Bruce said with a sigh, "And Victor and Dinah are flitting about as well. Don't worry Smallville…" Clark groaned, "Things are all taken care of. As for Lois…"

"Smallville!" Lois called from the entrance just in front of where Bruce and Clark were talking. Bruce turned first and a smile was pasted on his face, he placed a hand on Clark's shoulder.

"It was nice meeting you Mr Kent." Bruce said with a grin, he turned and pushed open the door to the bathroom. Clark turned to Lois who looked livid.

"Oli…ver is here!" She said her face flushed red, "I can't believe he's here…" Clark gave her a reassuring smile, "What were you and Mr Money-bags talking about?" Lois had a puzzled expression on her face, her nose wrinkled as she approached him.

"Lois Lane." Clark watched as Lois visibly stiffen. Both she and Clark turned to face Lex Luthor who was garbed in a very expensive tuxedo, the smile that was pasted on his face was definitely not reassuring as his eyes were cold and uncaring. They had something of a mad gleam in them which caused Clark to flinch, "And Clark…" Lex's lips tightened as he approached them, "I should've known."

"Lex." Clark said as calmly as possible, "You've done a good job."

"Thank you Clark. You're opinion means the world to me." Lex said sarcastically, "Some how I doubt you are talking about this ball though." Clark's eyes narrowed and he stepped forward just one step shielding Lois from his vision slightly. As if it would make a difference. Lex seemed to notice this and smiled.

"He's probably the meaning the fact you have managed to pull the wool over everyone's eyes once again Lex." Lois hissed from behind Clark who could almost feel the hatred radiating off of her like heat.

"Lois, the person you met in the warehouse…wasn't me. I wasn't right in the head-"

"Save the bullshit Luthor." Lois spat stepping forward shoving Clark out of the way, "I don't believe for a second anything's changed." Clark made to move forward but Lois raised a hand to stop him, "It's just a matter of when you are going to slip up."

Lex seemed to be thinking hard, "You'll be waiting a long time Lois." He purred stepping close to her, "I've changed my ways."

"You "change your ways" more times than I change my clothes Luthor." Lois spat back in a low and dangerous voice, "And a fancy little ball won't pull the wool over my eyes."

Lex merely grinned and took a step forwards again leaning down and whispering something in her ear. Clark moved forward this time as he saw Lois stiffen, "Step back Luthor." He said his eyes narrowed.

"Calm down Clark." Lex said with sarcasm, "You're forgetting who you are talking to-"

"No I'm not Lex." Lex stood back for a minute Lois looked livid her chestnut eyes bulging. She took a long moment before she turned on heel and entered the ballroom again.

Clark advanced on him, "If you even look at her again Lex I'll hunt you down."

"Wow Clark. Lois Lane…I would never have thought the miraculous farm boy would be interested in someone like her." Lex smirked, "_Super_ really isn't it?"

With that Lex slid past Clark and into the ballroom. Clark swallowed nervously, he didn't know. Lex couldn't know. It was obviously going to be a possibility that he might suspect something. He had nothing to go with at all so he may suspect but unless he told the person not even his own mother would recognize him.

Clark clenched his fists and took a deep breath this was going to be a long night. He stormed into the room and found Lois nibbling her nails against the wall glaring at Lex.

"He's an arrogant git." Lois hissed, "If he thinks he can intimidate me he is very wrong Clark."

"What did he say?" Clark asked with a voice of forced calm. He was glaring at Lex also who was on the podium in the middle of the room about to greet his guests.

"He said-" She cut herself off and watched as Lex clinked his glass noisily. Lois sighed and leaned against the wall, "Sometimes I think it'd be easier to just give up."

Clark caught his breath in his mouth and he almost chocked on it. Lois was talking about giving up…it wasn't like her at all.

"Friends." Lex began smiling at them all, "It is my honour to host this party. I am nothing if not humbled to see you all here. And I fully appreciate that most of you have not come out of fondness for me, nor because you appreciate the charity but that you are curious." Lex turned and smiled down at Lois who glared back at him. All heads seemed to turn in their direction. Clark merely continued to glare, Lois just shrugged and looked up to the ceiling, "Miss Lane here…who is my guest of honour, changed me. Her article was one hundred percent right."

Clark caught Oliver's eyes as he listened to Lex's speech and he merely raised an eyebrow, "I was a madman…my father's untimely death left me a little, fragile. And this woman, this wonderful woman is the reason that I'm free now." Lois winced and Clark threw a cautionary glance at her, however she continued to watch her chest heaving up and down in anger. Clark without thinking grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze. Lois didn't turn to him but she didn't withdraw her hand either.

"Maybe she'd like to say a few words…if it weren't for her I'd still be a…well a raving lunatic."

"YOU WERE TRANSPORTING PEOPLE!" Lois screamed suddenly wrenching her hand from Clark. Clark who was so surprised by the out burst. Lois stepped forward and looked around at everyone she was shouting louder than Clark had heard her do so before. And he had heard Lois shout a lot.

"I have father issues but you don't see me boxing up people for reasons that they cannot help!" Lois screamed, "Who the hell are you trying to convince?!" Everyone visibly stiffened, Clark moved to Lois placing a hand on her shoulder which she shrugged off. He Didn't like this one bit…Lex seemed to be smiling, "You held a gun to my head! You experimented on my friends! And you killed-"

"Lois I think we had better get out of here," Clark hissed, but Lex had descended the podium, Oliver was following behind him ready to pounce if he so much as stepped out of line.

"No Clark." He purred, "Let her finish…after all I put her through that night she deserves to have her say."

Lois swallowed and turned slightly to Clark, "Justice will be served Lex." She said quietly before turning on heel and leaving the room her dress flowing gracefully behind her.

Clark threw a look at Oliver who looked livid, "Stay away from her Lex." Clark growled, "I mean it." He stormed out of the room to find Lois looking at the ground her face was flushed with anger.

"Let's go home." Lois said determinedly, "We can…talk then." Clark nodded and followed Lois as she led the way to the car. He could see this turning into an argument…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Lois threw herself down on the couch ten minutes after arriving back in the house. In her hands she held a rather substantial bottle of tequila. She placed it down on the coffee table as Clark watched. She was wearing a pair of black leggings, some rather vivid blue slipper socks and of course Clark's Smallville Crow's jumper.

"Do you not own a pair of jammies?" Clark asked joining her a bowl of popcorn in his hands. In the car it was suggested they should both forget about the night. Of course it had been Lois who had suggested the movie, but Clark didn't have the strength to argue with her. At least for a couple of hours anyway.

"What film are we watching?" Lois asked placing a shot glass in front of Clark who wrinkled his nose slightly, "You never seen tequila before Smallville?" Lois said with a laugh not quite meeting his eyes, "I just thought I could use a drink…and it's no fun drinking alone Clark."

Clark sighed and pushed the button on the remote control, the T.V flicked on, "We are watching Titanic." Lois said suddenly, "I feel the need to watch people with worse lives than mine." Clark groaned at her compassion as she jumped up and made her way to the shelf. She stood on her tiptoes and reached up to the top shelf where the DVD sat dusty from lack of use.

"Do we need to watch it?" Clark moaned leaning back against the sofa cushions a frown on his handsome features.

"Yes." Lois said plainly, shoving it into the DVD player. And so the shot taking began. Clark took them to appear as though he was any normal guy his age. Every now and then he'd gaze at Lois and she'd appear red cheeked and flustered. Part of Clark wished he could feel it, just the once.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The popcorn was long gone now and Clark smiled dopily at Lois who was lying with her head on a pillow which lay on his lap. She smiled back up at him her brown eyes glistening, "Thank you for tonight C-Clark."

"You are most welcome." Clark said confidently running a hand through her hair without thinking. To be perfectly honest he really had no idea he was doing it.

"Lex s-said that I…that I would be dead if he didn't…didn't need me for something." She said quietly looking back in front of her. Clark smiled gently, "He's just trying to intimidate me."

"Yeah." Clark felt a surge of anger however calm and confident he had seemed on the outside. Lois sat up and leaned her head on Clark's shoulder. Clark for some reason's completely inexplicable to him had his arm around her shoulders.

The anger had dispersed, no doubt to come back later and it was replaced by a giddy feeling, "I won't let him hurt you."

"I know." Lois whispered pushing herself in closer to him her hand rested gently on his lap. He could feel the breath on his neck and for some odd reason he wasn't pushing her away.

"Chloe's coming tomorrow." Clark said for no reason at all, "Her…and Jimmy are spending Christmas here."

"Are you drunk Clark Kent?" Lois said suddenly hopping off the couch and onto wobbly legs. She looked down at him with raised eyebrows and a smirk playing on her gentle features.

"No." Clark said sounding very sure of himself. He had every right to be full of himself. After all he wasn't affected by alcohol. He'd had it before and there had been no affect, "See." Clark stood up and to his utter horror and for some reason amusement he felt dizzy. He stumbled forward knocking Lois back onto the couch beneath him.

She laughed and so did Clark…something was off but he didn't really seem to care. He would deal with it when he woke up in the morning. Lois smiled at him and slowly she took off his glasses, "I like you better without the specs." She whispered huskily, "You have beautiful eyes Smallville."

Clark swallowed and shook his head, "Nothing compared to yours." Lois looked up at him and she licked her lips, both of them completely intoxicated. Clark placed a hand on her waist and she didn't resist.

The next moment he had leaned forward his lips barely touching hers, "I…" Lois didn't let him finish, her lips were pressed against his hard, her hand was behind his head holding him in place. All worries were gone as they kissed, her tongue working furiously in his mouth his mirroring hers. When they pulled apart Clark took a deep breath.

Lois smiled widely pushing him onto his back and straddling him. She slid her hands down his chest and slowly started to undo his buttons. Clark wanted to tell her to stop but he was completely gone, completely. And he wanted Lois Lane. No matter what his rational side was screaming out to him.

He placed his hands on the small of her back and pressed her to him, she tore the shirt away and they rolled to the floor with a gentle thump. She was still on top of him. Their hands were exploring every inch of the other. All inhibitions were lost into the night.

**

* * *

****Authors' note** : Well yes. Okay how is Clark Kent drunk? How can he and Lois do the deed? Well I promise these will be explained! It's actually quite important. And there IS a huge explanation. I've planned it all out. And it even surprised me. 


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a while since my last update. So i thought. Hey, why not? So i hope you like this. I enjoyed writting this one. I'm so ill at the moment that i've had the time to sit back and write it.

Here yah go!

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**

**_Christmas Eve_**

It wasn't difficult for Clark to put two and two together, he'd woken up in his own bed for sure, but he was sure he had woken up earlier as someone else vacated it in a hurry about an hour ago. In actual fact he'd watched as her brown hair appeared from under the comforter sharply, he'd heard he mutter oh my god over and over again and he'd seen her practically fall out of the bed and run out of his room.

He had a feeling this was going to be an awkward morning, and Chloe and Jimmy weren't arriving to lunch. He also knew that it had been the best nights sleep he'd had in a long time.

However there was the added problem that he would in actual fact need to see Jor-El. He'd gotten drunk, he still had his powers it transpired as the bed post behind him had been snapped off. Obviously in a moment of elated passion. And how hadn't he hurt Lois? It didn't make sense.

They needed to talk. Jor-El could wait, Clark super-sped his way through a shower and super-sped his clothes on. He needed to get down there before Jimmy and Chloe arrived. They couldn't just brush this one under the rug. Could they?

He emerged down the stairs to the smell of Pizza, Clark frowned, surely she wasn't having pizza for breakfast. He turned and looked into the kitchen and to his dismay Chloe and Jimmy sat at the table with a smiling Lois. Chloe was using wild hand gestures as she told her story.

"CK!" Jimmy called from the kitchen standing up and extending his arms wide, "Good to see you buddy!" He pulled Clark into a hug and Clark merely grimaced giving him an awkward pat on the shoulders.

Lois stood up abruptly and Clark stared at her over Jimmy's shoulder as Chloe looked confusedly between the two of them, "You were sleeping like the dead Clark." Chloe said as Lois sat back down slowly, "Good night?"

Clark opened his mouth to speak when Lois spoke for him, "I was just getting to that." She said quickly, "It was awful Chloe." And with that she launched into the whole story leaving out the part about them getting drunk and having sex.

"I'm sorry Lois. I suppose something good came out of it though…"

"And what's that?" Clark demanded sitting down and taking a slice of the pizza huffily, Lois gave him a sideways glance which Clark ignored, however he couldn't stop a blush appearing on his cheeks at the extent of the stare.

"Lex isn't going to try and have her killed." Chloe concluded, "I suppose even if he tried though Superman would have something to say about it."

Lois immediately returned her gaze to Chloe and Clark hazarded a glance at her. The mention of Superman seemed to do something to her, she looked almost guilty. Clark felt as though he had taken a particularly large dose of Kryptonite.

"Well we brought the dinner for tomorrow night." Chloe said with a small smile, "Just missing a few things…so someone might need to run into town to get it for us."

"I'll do it." Lois said immediately, "I need some air."

"I'll come too," Jimmy said with a nod at Clark and a small wink, "My car's a little safer than yours on the icy roads." Lois nodded and led the way out of the house. Once the door was closed Clark stood up to empty the bags of shopping that Chloe had brought with her.

"So are you going to tell me why the atmosphere in this house was so awkward or am I going to have to crack open the kryptonite?" Clark spun round to see Chloe surveying him from her seat at the table. Looking up at him expectantly, "Because I'm not afraid of doing so."

Clark opened his mouth to say something but he seemed to loose all words. So instead he spun round and looked away from her, she had a sense for things like this. She was like the basset hound of sexual tension.

"Clark. Come on. When have I ever let you down?"

"Loisandisleptogether." Clark mumbled turning to face her his face going an interesting shade of beetroot. No other human than Chloe Sullivan could have made sense of that. She stood up and clapped her hands to her mouth.

"Oh my god, Clark!" She gasped her soft eyes wide, "H-how…I thought you couldn't…"

"I still have my powers." Clark said before she asked, "And as for the how, I was drunk. Something isn't quite right Chloe." He paused and took a moment for Chloe to relax, "I can't get drunk. Alcohol doesn't affect me usually."

"Yeah Clark I got that." Chloe said slowly, "What I don't get is why she would sleep with you."

"Thanks Chloe. You're help means the world to me." Clark said sarcastically throwing the bags on the table with a little extra vigour. Chloe merely rolled her eyes and leaned against the counter.

"I'm just saying Clark…she's infatuated with Superman. And when Lois is infatuated-"

"I know that Chloe. But I think you are forgetting a very important fact. I _am_ Superman."

"I know that. But she doesn't Clark." Chloe said as she began to pre-heat the oven.

"She hasn't spoken to Superman in months though Chloe." Clark said fairly, "Who know? My farm boy charm might have grown on her."

"Yeah and pigs can fly." Chloe said turning to Clark a half smile appearing on her face, "Well…" She surveyed him once up and down before saying, "You've proved they can."

Clark threw a tea towel at her, just as the doorbell rang out. Clark raised an eyebrow and threw Chloe an amused smile as he turned and stormed down the hall towards the door. He turned as he opened it, "This isn't over!" He warned before he turned to the person. Clark found all his breath had left him, it was as though he was looking into the past.

"Hey Clark." It took Clark a moment to find the words, the smile, the face…everything took him back.

"Hey Pete." Clark managed to say quietly, "Hey…"

"Who is it Clark?" Chloe called from the kitchen peering round the door frame with a interested look on her face. Immediately her features changed.

"Pete!" She screeched, running flat out down the hall and throwing herself into his arms hugging him so tightly Clark was surprised he wasn't gasping for breath. Pete seemed rather flustered and looked at Clark who was smiling gently.

"What brings you to Smallville buddy?" He said tapping Chloe on the shoulder so she parted and let Clark pull him into a hug. Chloe took a step back tears in her eyes, "Come in."

Pete smiled and shut the door behind him. He took everything in as he did, "I…I heard about your dad Clark." He said lowering his head guiltily, "I'm sorry I didn't make it-"

"Don't worry about it." Clark said gently, "Come in we'll catch up." Chloe lead the way her eyes misted over. Pete and Clark shared a small smile as they pushed their way into the kitchen. Chloe took the turkey out of the bag and offered them another smile as she bent down to stick the bird in the oven.

"So…are you two?" Pete began and Chloe just laughed.

"God no!" She said turning to face him and their eyes met briefly, a blush crept onto her cheek and Clark couldn't help but smile, "As if I'd get myself involved with this idiot. My cousin on the other hand has got-"

"Your cousin?" Pete asked sitting down at the table, his soft eyes on Chloe. Clark couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Pete. The way he looked at her was exactly the same as when he was younger.

"My cousin Lois and my…our friend Jimmy are spending Christmas here." Chloe said despite the glares she was getting from Clark, "And she and Clark had sex last night."

"Can you-"

"He still has his powers." Chloe said with a knowing grin, "But he was also drunk which is the confusing part. I knew he'd be able to have sex…I just didn't think he could ever get drunk,"

"So I take it you know about his…"

"About the fact he's an alien?" Chloe said with a grin sitting down at the table also.

"Inter-galactic traveller." Clark corrected with a half smile, "And Lana and I could never…"

"You and Lana?!" Pete said with a laugh, "So you actually got with her eventually?"

"Y-yeah." Clark said lowering his eyes again, "She died quite a while ago." He said hoarsely. Pete opened and closed his mouth and merely looked at the table.

"I've missed so much. I'm such an idiot." Pete said slowly, "I just-"

"You had to deal with a lot." Clark said gently, "I completely understand. And besides it probably meant a lot to your mom."

"It did." Pete agreed with a grin. He leaned back in his chair and Clark grinned at Chloe who was looking at him fondly. Pete had grown up. His shoulders broader and his eyes more soulful.

"Are you spending Christmas with your dad?" Chloe asked moving towards another one of the shopping bags she and Jimmy had brought with them.

"No. I was supposed to be, but he called about an hour ago saying he had to work. So I'm driving back tonight." Pete said with a tight smile, "Spend it with mum."

"Don't be stupid." Clark said patting him on the shoulder, "Spend it with us. We've got enough food, besides we should catch up."

Chloe seemed to have froze where she stood at the window, Clark instantly knew something was wrong, "Chloe what is it?"

"Clark Lex Luthor just drove up." She said turning to Clark her eyes wide open in fear as she moved from the window.

"Chloe go upstairs." Clark said urgently, Chloe nodded and practically threw herself up the staircase. Pete stood up and raised an eyebrow, "Lex and I don't get on."

"I got that." Pete said carefully as a figure appeared at the door, Clark moved forward and wrenched the door open. Lex stood with a smile on his face his cold eyes surveying Clark amusedly.

"Well, well, having a little reunion?" Lex said with a low purr as he examined Pete who merely glared in return, "All that's missing is Chloe and Lana…" Lex smiled evilly as he said it. Clark made a move forward and Pete stepped between them.

"Don't you think you'd better go Lex?" Pete said with a hint of a threat in his tone.

"Well I would Pete but I have a _real_ reason for being here." He stepped in without invitation and shut the door surveying Pete under an icy stare.

"Say what you have to, then leave." Clark said stiffly, glancing out the window. Jimmy and Lois would not be gone long, and he didn't want Lois and Lex in the same room again.

"I'll make this brief then." He said lifting his briefcase and placing it on the table with a frown. Pete glanced at the staircase where Chloe was peering down hidden from view.

"It's about Lana." Lex smiled again and opened the folder, "These were taken two weeks ago in South Africa." He thrust the photos into Clarks large hands, Clark glared at him before casting his gaze into the laminate photos. Sure enough, there she stood at a grocers, and spending time with the local children.

"She died." Clark said stiffly, "I was there remember Luthor?" His voice was cracking, "And if you don't get the hell out of my house I will literally throw you from it."

"Clark. I know you'd like to believe that I killed her." Lex said slowly but Clark was too fast.

"I don't _believe_ anything." Clark said his jaw set and he literally threw the briefcase against a wall causing a crack to appear where it hit. Pete inhaled sharply and moved to pick it up so he could cover the crack from Lex's view. He wasn't fast enough however as Lex had already let out a sly smile.

"Temper, Temper Clark." Lex said under his breath, "You don't want to make any stupid mistakes do you?"

Pete was the next one who spoke, "I think you need to leave." Lex took a step towards Clark his cold eyes gazing up at his once friend. Clark could feel his heart hammering against his chest.

"They _are_ real Clark." The door opened behind them and Clark tore his gaze from Lex's to see Lois standing in the doorway with Jimmy behind her. She dropped the bags in her hands and took a few steps forward placing a hand on Lex's shoulder.

He raised an eyebrow slowly turning round so he was looking down on Lois a smile growing once again on his lips. Lois seemed to take a moment before she made her decision. She raised her hand quicker than lightning and it collided with Lex's cleanly shaven cheek with a crack.

Time seemed to stand still and a silence descended, Jimmy was the one to break with a shaky exhale.

"Charming Lois." Lex said in a soft purr moving a step closer to her his head cocked to the side, "Striking out with violence rather than words. _Always_ the intellectual."

"Call me what you will, Lex." Lois said her voice low and threatening, "Your opinion of me or my friends doesn't really bother me."

Lex lowered his head and whispered menacingly in her ear. Clark strained his ears, "_You owe me Lois._"

Clark shook his head and grabbed his shoulder, "You've over stayed your welcome." Lex glared at him and ran a hand daringly through Lois' hair. She responded by kicking him on the shin causing him to bend over and let out a groan of pain. Jimmy and Pete moved and helped Clark throw him out of the kitchen and onto the frozen ground.

"Merry Christmas Lois." Lex said a grin on his face. Lois shook her head and made a move forward but it was Clark who stepped between them looking down at her. She moved her eyes and they locked on his.

"It won't do any good." He whispered gently. Lois nodded confusion on her features. Pete closed the door as Lex got up and moved to his car with just one glance back at the house he used to visit so often with good intentions.

Everything seemed to stand still, Chloe descended the staircase with a look of shock on her face. Pete was standing with his mouth open his jaw almost hitting the floor. Jimmy stood confused his eyebrows raised. Lois and Clark stood in the middle of the kitchen staring at each other with great uncertainty in their eyes.

"So…" Pete said his voice shaky, "How long are we going to sweep this elephant under the carpet?"

Clark broke contact with Lois who bit her lip and turned to the oven taking a deep breath. She was shaken, Clark felt numb and confused. The pictures Lex had shown him were definitely Lana. He'd know her anywhere…he closed his eyes and looked to Pete sadly. He'd not seen her near the night. The idea of her still being alive was more a fear than anything.

"I can't believe Lana is alive." Chloe muttered fingering the pictures her misty eyes on Clark who merely shook his head. Chloe had seen her, Lois had seen her and Jimmy had also seen part of it.

Pete was at a loss…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark sat in the loft, the sun had set and he should have been flying over Metropolis however he knew that Bruce and Oliver and the rest had it sorted. They had warned him that he needed a break.

"Clark?" A soft voice broke through his thoughts and he turned to see Lois watching him. Her hair was pinned back and she was wearing a jacket over her nightdress and woolly boots. Clark cleared his throat and turned to her. She looked scared, terrified even.

"Lois." Clark stood up almost falling over his own feet at the same time fixing his glassed on his nose. She laughed fondly and for a second seemed uncertain about what to say.

"So…" She murmured, "I don't want to…"

Clark shook his head, "We don't need to talk about this if you don't want to."

"I _hate_ awkwardness Clark." Lois said defiantly moving to the window her eyes on the house, where there was definitely a light still on. Chloe, Pete and Jimmy were chatting, "If we don't talk about it, I'm scared that…" She broke off and ran a hand through her hair. Her face was sad for a second, "Lana is alive?"

"Y-yeah it seems that way." Clark said carefully, "It doesn't matter though. You saw what she was like before she... She's not the Lana Lang I knew."

Lois nodded, "Listen Smallville, last night was a tough night. For both of us." Clark nodded in agreement, "And it meant…last night meant a _lot_ to me."

"It meant a lot to me too…" Clark whispered distantly, he had a feeling he knew where this was going and it was for the best. He'd tried so many times to make it work with Lana, and they'd never been as good friends as he and Lois was.

"I don't want to loose what we have." Lois whispered, "And I think, I think we would work better as friends." Their was a slight resentment in her voice and she moved forward and pulled Clark into a tight embrace clinging to his hair in her hands.

Clark was the first to pull away and for a second their eyes locked again. And it took everything they both had to tear their gaze away.


End file.
